Crewman
| clonedflesh = | flesh = 60 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = 150 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Plasma Grenade | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = Torso | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = Glacial Blue Pigment }} The basic Corpus Crewman wields a rifle, and wears a light brown suit. These Crewmen are weak and easy to kill when encountered in small groups, but in numbers, they can easily bring down a Tenno with combined fire. The Dera weapon used by this crewman is significantly weaker than the Dera available to Tenno. They are the Corpus equivalent of the Lancer. Tactics *Crewmen possess the most generic combat tactics performed in the game. Shoot-and-run, Cover-and-Flank and utilizing covers are the basis of these units. **Crewmen tend to fire their weapons continuously and rarely in bursts, unlike their Grineer counterpart Lancer. **Crewman can fire their Deras from both barrels, allowing them to shoot players on elevated areas more effectively. *Crewmen will occasionally take cover and blind-fire at their targets, albeit with suffered accuracy; (a) if ever their cover is half of their standing height, almost completely covering most of their weakspots, (b) if standing near a post or an end of a wall, they will rotate their weapons sideways, hiding most of their bodies until moving sideways reveal them. *They occasionally throw plasma grenades, and when under cover there is an increased likelihood they will throw one. Tips *All Crewmen come equipped with shields that don't normally regenerate. damage, damage and/or increased damage is advised to dispatch the Crewman's shields quickly. ** damage can bypass their shields completely and deal direct damage to health. also does 50% more damage to Corpus health, making this damage type extremely devastating. **Upon contact with a Shield Osprey, their shields will gain an immediate bonus, along with a quick recharge and shorter recharge delay to their existing shields as long as they are connected. *Headshots are somewhat less practical, because before the bonus multiplier comes into effect, the helmet can absorb and resist some of the damage. This technique is in direct contrast to the 3x multiplier on MOAs' exposed "fanny pack" weakspot. *If you are looking for the Crewman Research for Simaris, try Copernicus on Lua. Trivia *Crewmen and other Corpus infantry (except MOAs and Ospreys) have their own language, which was added in Update 12. *Crewman energy shields were added in . Prior to that they were incredibly fragile in combat. *In the headshot multiplier on Crewman's helmet was reduced from 2.0x to 0.1x, (likely due to the introduction of Damage 2.0), making headshots impractical. To compensate for this the ability to shoot off helmets was later added in . *There is a small texture glitch where a Corpus Crewman will spawn with a red-orange jumpsuit, similar to the Corpus Tech. However, they still have the same stats and weapons of regular Crewmen, though they tend to be one or two levels higher than standard Corpus enemies. **They can be seen during Invasion and Crossfire missions, where they can be found inside the Grineer Galleon. They are also named 'Corpus Crewman', while regular variants are named 'Crewman', and their helmets are completely immune to health damage. ***These crewmen only spawn in certain rooms. These rooms always have a window at the opposite end from where the player enters, and have 5 doors leading to small rooms on each side, most of them locked. No enemies will appear on radar prior to entering such rooms even if is equipped. ***Anywhere between 3 and 5 will spawn in per room; they are not factored into the enemy count, nor will killing them contribute to it - if a player encounters such a room after the objective is complete Crewmen will still spawn and attack the player. ***These types of crewmen can be viewed as part of a "boarding party" when raiding a Grineer Galleon/Asteroid Facility. They use a light blue portal-like "door" for each individual crewman, where they can be observed exiting out of, triggered once a player enters the room and only lasting moments after a crewmen makes entry before dissipating. Note that you cannot use these portals in any way. ***These Crewmen do not have their own Codex entries, which means they can always be scanned by a Codex Scanner and will always appear orange while zooming in with scanners. *As of , Elite Crewmen completely replace their regular counterparts. They do not replace Detron Crewmen if they appear. *They are sometimes called "boxheads" or "toaster heads" by the community, due to their distinctive helmet designs. Variants | weapon = / | flesh = 100 | shield = 200 | baseexperience = 171.38 | baselevel = | codex_scans = 5 }} Main Article:Terra Crewman |-|Vapos Crewman= | weapon = / | flesh = 60 | shield = 150 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 20 }} }} Media corpuscrewmancodex.png|Corpus Crewman Codex 2013-11-28_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman Weakness CrewmanDE.png CrewmanDE2.png CrewmanNormal.png CBCrewmanFinal.jpg|Crewman in idle Corpus_Crewman.jpg|A Corpus Crewman. (Prior to Open Beta) helmetless corpus.PNG|A Corpus Crewman without the helmet Corpus.JPG|The Corpus Crewman texture glitch 2014-03-15_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman texture glitch 2014-03-17_00003.jpg|A lovely couple 2014-03-17_00002.jpg|The texture glitch Easter Crewman.jpg|Crewmen on Easter red_crewmeen.jpg Corpus Ship Bug 1.jpg|A Corpus Crewman glitching into a 'T-pose' model. Patch History *Fixed anti-stationary-target grenades thrown by Corpus Crewmen having their explosion timer being set to 0.5s upon landing on the ground. Now they are on par with Grineer grenades again (3~4s lifetime). *Removed player collision with Corpus Crewmen helmets. *New Corpus Crewmen voices are here! They now have their own language and a whole new style as voted by the Design Council! *Corpus Crewmen Helmets now are destroyed after taking an amount of damage, revealing a head that is open for headshots underneath! *Fixed Corpus Crewman not spawning in high level Defense and Survival missions. *Fixed Corpus Crewmen's heads being completely invincible, more work needed here to have proper fix. *Corpus Dera wielded by enemies now match Clan Tech Dera (alternate between top and bottom barrels when firing). *Corpus Crewman head shot armor piercing multiplier reduced. }} de:Besatzungsmitglied es:Tripulante fr:Homme d'Équipage Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta